The Best Thing
by Redbookbluebook
Summary: Draco gets caught in an interesting game of truth or dare with people who'd like nothing better than to feed the sodding prat to a particularily bad-tempered blast-ended skrewt. Mostly G/D with random smatterings of other pairings.


**The Best Thing**

By Redbookbluebook

The corridors of Hogwarts were silent, dark and seemingly empty. Which was perfectly natural, since it was past curfew on a Friday night and most of the students were asleep in their beds. Unbeknownst to most, three figures shuffled along the deserted corridors unseen.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were crammed underneath Harry's invisibility cloak, which as the years passed, had begun to have difficulty encompassing their increased height. Behind Ron and Hermione, who attempting to pick up their sluggish pace whilst hunched over, Harry tried his best to keep up. This was proving to be a difficult feat for Harry, whose arms were laden with small boxes. He struggled to maintain his hold on them as well as keep his balance. Stumbling, he let out a small cry as he stepped on Ron's robe, sufficiently tripping up the gangly red head who grabbed the girl beside him in a failed attempt to stay standing. The three toppled to the ground, as did Hermione's lit wand, Ron's cardboard box, and the assortment of brightly coloured packages that had been in Harry's arms.

"Gerroff me," Ron managed to get out, though his voice was distinctly muffled by Harry and Hermione's cloaked bodies, since both had fallen on top of him.

"Oof," Hermione gasped as a pointy elbow jutted into her ribs. Ron apologized for said elbow.

"Sorry about that," Harry murmured, straightening himself up and gathering some of the fallen packages.

"We are definitely going to be late now," Hermione muttered somewhat disdainfully, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you," a sneering voice drawled, as out of the darkness the tall, pale figure of Draco Malfoy emerged.

Draco couldn't believe his luck. He had been having trouble sleeping, and decided he may as well make the best of his time by taking a bath while no one was up. That way he'd have the Prefect's lavatory all to himself, and he wouldn't have to worry about Moaning Myrtle checking him out. Again. It was practically sexual harassment the way that girl stared at him. He shook the thought from his head since it was disturbing, not to mention distracting him from paying attention to his surroundings. Draco had just about rounded the corner, when he heard voices. He was extremely thankful he had broken out of his reverie when he did. He swiftly ducked back behind the stonewall fearing he'd be caught, when he recognized the voices as being Weasley and Granger. No doubt Potter was with them as well, unless those two had finally hooked up. A brief glance quickly confirmed his first suspicion. He spied Potter bumbling around picking up what appeared to be presents. Purple bows adorned a few, while others sported shimmering polka dots. Now curious, he wondered what exactly they were doing. Forgetting himself, he stepped out from behind the corner to mock the Granger girl.

"Now I wonder what your punishment will be for being out of bed after hours?" Draco continued. "Maybe you'll be banned from Quidditch," he smirked at Harry, pleased to see his hands clench into fists. "It's a shame since we play you next week… Not that we need to get rid of you to smash Gryffindor." He added in as an afterthought. Harry looked stunned, Ron furious. Hermione however, kept her head.

"It'll be a shame to play Slytherin without a seeker." Did she mean to hex him?

"What do you mean?" Draco snapped at her.

"In case you hadn't noticed, you're out after curfew as well." She gazed confidently at him while suppressing a shudder at his cold expression.

Damn, Draco thought. He had forgotten Granger was the smart one.

"In any case, I'm a Prefect," he responded equally confident. "I was simply patrolling the corridors when I came across three Gryffindors up to no good." He frowned when he noticed she was still smiling at him.

"You forget Malfoy, that we're Prefects too." She indicated herself and Ron.

"Yeah," Draco admitted reluctantly, "But he's not." A slow smile spread across his lips as he looked at Harry.

"What are you doing here anyway Malfoy?" Harry spat out, tired of the little game he was playing with them.

"Yeah," Ron added huffily.

"I would've thought that was obvious," he said, indicating the towel draped over his robed arm. For some reason the three of them found his sarcasm deeply amusing. Harry was laughing silently, his shoulders shaking. Hermione was equally amused, letting out small unHermione like giggles before throwing her hand over Ron's mouth to stifle his loud guffaws.

"What's so funny?" Draco demanded, furious that they were blatantly mocking him, and he didn't even know why.

"Oh nothing," Harry wheezed as Ron choked out,

"-Except that half the school would've seen you in your starkers."

"Not half the school," Hermione chided Ron's exaggeration. Draco glared at Hermione, hoping she would fill him in. To his surprise Ron spoke again, mock serious.

"I reckon we saved you from a lifetime of embarrassment mate." Draco resented that freckled git calling him 'mate,' but eager to find out what they meant, he ignored it.

"I still don't understand what you three are going on about," he said, frustrated.

"Well we were just headed to the Prefect's lavatory ourselves to celebrate Ginny's sixteenth birthday. I'm almost certain that being the arrogant git you are, since you wouldn't expect anyone to be up, you would've just walked in there naked. Which while highly amusing, would no doubt have destroyed your reputation for life." Draco kept silent, knowing that Weasley was right. Who in their bloody mind would expect to find a crowd of people in the lavatory at this time of night anyway?

Malfoy's stony silence was a little unnerving.

"Speaking of Ginny's, we are exceptionally late," Hermione rushed through her words, "So we'll just be going now."

"Wait," Malfoy spoke, and the trio froze. "So by letting you three go, what's in it for me?"

"Uh, were you not paying attention?" Ron demanded angrily, his voice growing louder. "We just saved your ungrateful neck-"

"You could come with us," Hermione interrupted.

"Hermione are you mad?" Both Harry and Ron demanded in barely controlled whispers.

"No, think about it Malfoy. There will be free chocolate frogs." She obviously knew his weakness for anything chocolate.

"Alright," He agreed as the other two boys groaned. Not like he had anything better to do.

"However," Hermione turned on him, "You have to promise to go along with what we're doing even if you think it's stupid, and try not to be such a prat. It is Ginny's birthday after all." Other than raising his eyebrow at Granger's wording, he grunted his agreement with her silly conditions.

Harry and Ron still weren't happy, but other than the occasional, "stupid git" muttered by Ron, the trip to the loo was peaceful.

"Fireflies," Hermione whispered, and the lavatory opened up. They went through the small anti-chamber where most people would take off their clothes. Malfoy gulped as he realized that thanks to Ginny's muffliato spell, he wouldn't have noticed anything was amiss, and that would have been disastrous. He almost felt inclined to thank the trio, but one glance at Weasley made him think better of it. He leaned against the doorframe as a short ways away Granger explained to the Weasley girl why Malfoy had shown up to her party.

Ginny was slightly taken aback to see Malfoy's lean frame silhouetted against the entrance yet she listened calmly to Hermione's explanation, a small smile on her lips.

This smile didn't go unnoticed by Draco, who began to wonder what exactly he had gotten himself into. Though he doubted anything his tawdry classmates came up with would prove to be a challenge for him.

The next few hours passed relatively uneventful. A couple of the Gryffindors glared scornfully at him on principle, but that was to be expected. Mostly though, people danced, talked and laughed as the Weird Sister's new cd blared in the background. Draco resigned himself to the refreshments table, which as Hermione had mentioned earlier, was sufficiently stocked with chocolate frogs and other such delights. But as Draco looked on at his classmates enjoying themselves, he began to wonder miserably why he hadn't just gone back to his bed. Except he knew all too well the answer to that one was his pride. His goddamn pride was keeping him here, so despite the overall feeling of being unwanted, he stayed.

"Present time!" A perky, unfamiliar brunette near Malfoy proclaimed. She caught his eye and smoothly introduced herself as being named Holly. Holly Wood to be precise. Supposedly she was a distant cousin of Gryffindor's former keeper Oliver Wood. Said girl wasn't even put out by Draco's prominent smirk.

"My family hates me," She moaned, and though Draco silently agreed, he simply nodded his head rather than respond in his usual arrogant way. Slowly a small crowd gathered around them, Ginny at the centre, Draco edging away silently.

Ginny began to unwrap the many presents dressed in brilliant hues and ribbons. Soon a small pile of multicoloured quills, sweets and other various things had formed at her feet. The only unopened gifts remaining belonged to the trio. Flat and rectangular, Ginny wasn't surprised that Hermione had gotten her a book. However, she was pleased after tearing open the wrapping to find that it was a Quidditch guide of different techniques and plays for chasers. Harry had gotten Ginny stunning emerald dress robes he had thought would look marvellous with her fiery red hair. Once Ginny would've been thrilled to note that the robes were the exact same colour as Harry's eyes; now she dismissed it, the same way she had dismissed her unrequited feelings for Harry. They were friends now, she remembered fondly, and she liked it better that way anyhow. She had a new interest, although he was even less likely to notice her than the boy whom she had been obsessed with over the past six years.

Ginny sighed, and resumed opening her last present. Ron's gift was buried in a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans, but nevertheless Ginny had no trouble finding it.

"Tickets to the Weird Sisters' sold out concert!" She shrieked, flinging herself at Ron. "You're the best big brother ever!" Despite being extremely overprotective of her when it came to guys, this was the truth. Ron flushed embarrassed, yet pleased. Malfoy gave a small 'tut' of contempt, biting back the comment of whether he'd had to sell their ramshackle house to afford the tickets. Ron seemed to hear Malfoy's unsaid words, and glared at him.

"And what did you get my sister you slimy git?" He bellowed.

"Nothing yet," Malfoy scowled at him, "Especially since I didn't even know it was her birthday. But you can bet when I do get her a present, it'll be ten times better than yours." He sneered, and both Hermione and Harry did their best to restrain Ron.

"Let's have some cake," Ginny suggested, hoping to relieve the tension. It seemed to work because soon everyone was deeply immersed in conversation while munching happily on Mrs. Weasley's famous butter-crème cake. Soon people began to leave in twos and threes, until only Ginny, Draco, Neville, Luna, Dean, Katie, Collin, Holly and the trio were left.

"Anybody interested in a little game of truth or dare?" Ginny asked mischievously. Draco rolled his eyes, but consented to join the circle of people when he noticed Hermione glaring at him. Sheesh, he thought, these Gryffindors were so uptight sometimes. Like they had broomsticks shoved up their-

"Malfoy," a sharp voice interrupted his crude internal observations.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"Do you agree to the conditions?" Ginny glanced at his smooth face, forcing herself to tear her eyes away from his.

"What were the 'conditions' again?" he drawled.

"The conditions," Ginny smiled good-natured, "are no repeats of truths or dares, and everything we do or say will not leave this room. Or any other room we go in," she amended quickly.

"Sure," he agreed nonchalantly, planning on flouting that particular rule as soon as he got the chance.

"And just so we're clear, you have to sign this." She held up a piece of parchment already covered in signatures, with just enough room left for his name.

"It has a spell that'll make your life rather…unfortunate should you choose to spill the beans." She smirked at him. Draco pondered whether or not this seemingly innocent girl would have been better off in his own house. It was a shame that she seemingly had a conscience, though the look in her eyes just now seemed to say otherwise.

"Fine, whatever," he scrawled his name in his messy cursive, internally questioning how intelligent that move had been. "So uh, what happens if you don't do a dare or answer a truth?" he asked casually, though his insides squirmed nervously.

"Well if it's something unreasonable, like I dunno, go off yourself or something," Ron smiled rather menacingly, "Then the person can ask for a truth instead. Same thing goes for a truth only opposite. You only get three chickens though."

"Oh alright," Malfoy swallowed but otherwise showed no sign of discomfort.

"Who wants to go first?" Ginny asked the group at large.

"I will." Ron volunteered. Ginny felt a sense of unease creep into her stomach and the fact that Ron immediately turned to Malfoy did nothing to dispel that feeling.

"Alright Malfoy, truth or dare?" Though he didn't want to seem cowardly, Draco knew better than to accept a dare from Ron Weasley.

"Truth." He spoke calmly.

"Coward," muttered Ron, which drew a slap from his sister. "Ouch," he exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"Ron," Ginny warned icily in a tone that almost mimicked Mrs. Weasley exactly.

"Fine, fine." He turned back to Malfoy. "Would you rather lose a limb or be poor?"

"Easy." He smirked, "The first obviously, because if I were poor and a similar thing were to happen I wouldn't be able to afford the best care and prosthetics for myself, would I?" Ron looked sulky but otherwise ignored the thin jibe.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" The girl looked surprised. "Well you can't expect me to call both of you Weasley, that would just get too damn complicated."

"Truth," she answered, the look of bewilderment still on her face.

"What is the best thing I could ever give you?" Ginny grinned at him.

"You're not going to find out that easily Malfoy. Though since I have to answer… I guess it would have to be something personal and thoughtful." Her eyes twinkled at him, amused. "I wouldn't fall for just any shiny trinket you managed to conjure," she chided him. Damn, Draco thought, though he had figured she wouldn't give him an easy answer.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he shrugged. The game continued on for a while, getting more and more intense as the players attempted to get revenge for dares they'd had to perform. Ron was up again, and he turned to his sister with a grin. She chose truth, not knowing whether Ron would try to get back at her for something she'd done years previous.

"Would you rather kiss Malfoy, or the giant squid?" Ginny stopped to consider it,

"Wait, does the giant squid even have lips?" Hermione had the answer to that one, even though Ginny meant it in more of a rhetorical, mocking way.

"Of course it doesn't, at least not according to Hogwarts A History anyway."

"Well I guess Malfoy wins by default," Ginny sighed, thankful of the excuse.

Ginny felt as though the three of them were hogging the game, and quickly directed her question elsewhere…

"Luna, truth or dare?" Ginny's ex-boyfriend Dean asked.

"Truth."

"How far have you gone with a guy?" Ginny glared at her ex, but Dean was unabashed. Everyone else went quiet, waiting with baited breath it seemed, for Luna's answer. Neville looked rather stricken, but he was just as curious to hear what she had to say.

"Edmonton," She replied calmly. "That's in Canada," she explained as most of the people around the circle were still gaping at her. Dean blushed, and nobody else was willing to correct Luna's misinterpretation.

Eventually it was Ron's turn once more, and his "Would you rather kiss a dementor or Draco?" type questions were wearing down on Ginny's temper.

"Ron you are a complete moron! Of course I would rather kiss Draco, I would lose my soul if I kissed a dementor. That isn't something you should joke about!"

"Yeah, well if you said dare then maybe I wouldn't have to keep pestering you."

"Fine then. You first Ron, truth or dare?" Ginny's lips were set in a thin line, but her eyes glinted deviously.

"Dare," he laughed because the thought of his sweet, sixteen year old sister thinking up something that would shock him was highly unlikely.

"I dare you to snog Hermione." Ginny grinned widely.

"What?" Ron spluttered, appalled. "You-, you can't be serious, I refuse."

"Oh come on Ron," Hermione interjected, after sending what appeared to be an appreciative look at Ginny. She walked toward Ron who was standing indignantly, glaring balefully down at his sister. Hermione threw her arms around his neck, and let her mouth mould itself to his. When they broke apart, Hermione blushing slightly, her cheeks light pink, Ron turned immediately to Ginny. Before he could even think it through Ron said,

"I dare you to kiss Draco Malfoy for five seconds." Draco suddenly looked alarmed. It had all been fun and games when it was just Weasley and Granger kissing, since really, _everyone _had seen that one coming, but him and Ginny… Now that was something else entirely. He took a look at the pretty red head whose face had suddenly gone pale. Of course, she was afraid of him. Now isn't that just perfect, he smiled bitterly to himself, as he stood up slowly. He moved to stand in front of her but she was still on the ground.

"What're you waiting for Wea-Ginny?" He grunted at her. Despite his gruff voice, the hand that he offered her was soft and gentle. I guess this is what it feels like not to have done any work in your life, she thought to herself briefly, but she dismissed the bitter thought to look into Draco's, er Malfoy's, she corrected herself, eyes. They regarded her coolly, but there was something encouraging there and with that in mind, Ginny closed the short distance between them with her lips.

Draco felt the soft pressure against his lips, but was unwilling to close his eyes and break contact with Ginny's chocolate brown ones. Both of them had their lips firmly shut, but Draco felt a tingle creep up his spine all the same. The sound of counting brought Draco back to the present and before he could think it through, he darted his tongue out for a second to brush her lips. Then they broke apart.

"Five." Collin let out a wolf whistle and Draco glared at him. Meanwhile, Ron was horrified at having forced his little sister to kiss the enemy. Ginny's voice broke the silence,

"Where did Dean go?" Her ex-boyfriend was nowhere in sight, but this wasn't that surprising to Ginny, who knew that Dean was still somewhat attached to her.

"Who cares," Draco said rather sulkily, "Let's just continue with the game." Though the others hadn't really agreed with Draco's sentiment, most had already figured out why Dean left, so they let it drop.

What did she care about that Dean prat anyway, Draco wondered irritably. It's not like they were still dating or anything. Who cares why he left. Even better, why did he care what she was thinking? He shook the thought from his head. He did not care and he had better not let his guard down, especially when Weasley was glaring at him whenever he got the chance. It was Weasley's own bloody fault he kissed Ginny anyhow.

Draco looked up abruptly, feeling as though he was being watched. All but Luna's eyes were on him.

"Erm, what?" He asked confused.

"Truth or dare," Neville repeated, cringing slightly.

"Dare," Malfoy answered casually.

"I dare you to send Pansy love letters-"

"What? No way!" Draco interrupted.

"Hey, I wasn't finished. Send Pansy love notes from Goyle, and then send Crabbe love letters from Pansy." Draco gaped at Neville in astonishment.

"Well I never expected you had it in you Longbottom," He said, shaking his head. "You Gryffs aren't at all what you appear to be. Everyone thinks you're all nice, and courageous and whatnot, but I think you all deserve to be in Slytherin." There were a few tuts at this, but mostly the Gryffindors just grinned. Neville especially.

"Thanks. Now will you do it?"

"Of course, I only wish I had thought to do that. It's been pretty boring around here lately, and it'll get Parkinson off my back at any rate. So Potter, truth or dare?"

Harry, thinking that Draco had mellowed out a bit, felt courageous enough to take a dare from his Slytherin foe. When Draco smiled however, Harry realized that maybe that hadn't been the brightest thing to do.

"Hey Potter, you know you can't back out right?" Harry looked at Malfoy miserably wondering why he had chosen that particular moment to be spontaneous.

"Get on with it Malfoy," he sighed.

"I dare you to let us dress you up like a girl," Malfoy smirked. Harry sighed but had already resigned himself to his fate.

"Go ahead."

"What're we going to use?" Katie asked.

"Well if you just look inside my lovely box here," Ron dragged over the cardboard box he had dropped earlier. Inside were all sorts of things: frilly girly underwear, bras, thongs, make up, letters for semi-permanent tattoos, a curling iron, a cylindrical canister and several other objects.

"What's that?" Draco asked pointing at the canister.

"Whip cream," Hermione answered. "I got my mom to send me some."

"Okay," Malfoy answered, still confused as to how it all fit in such a tiny canister.

"Ditch the cloak," Katie ordered, head of Harry's 'stylists.' She helped him undo the catches and he couldn't help but smile as their hands brushed.

"Shirt too," she smiled at him. "Now sit. You are way too tall for me to put make up on you standing." He bent down and Katie went about applying blush, black eye liner, mascara (not like he needed it he had such beautiful lashes), and the finishing touch, bright red lipstick. She looked at him, satisfied. He didn't have enough hair to curl, which left them with figuring out clothes. Draco grabbed a garish pink bra and dangled it in front of Harry.

"Here you go Potter, you are now a 36 AAA," he read, squinting at the label as he handed him the bra. Harry looked down embarrassed. Not so much about the fact that he was going to put on a bra, but because he had no idea _how_ to put one on.

"Uh, Katie, could you give me a hand with this," he asked hesitantly, holding the foreign object away from him as though it was contagious. She laughed.

"First put your arms through the straps, yup like that. Then, here let me fasten that for you." Katie had a hard time keeping her face nonchalant but she figured it would only make the situation worse if she couldn't stop laughing. Malfoy and the others felt no such restraint, and were killing themselves laughing a short distance away.

"I think you're still a bit flat there Harry," she commented, seeing as the cups against his bare chest were completely empty.

"Here," Ron tossed Katie Harry's rolled up socks.

"Thanks," she grinned, though to be honest, when she had pictured herself touching Harry's bare chest she hadn't pictured it like this. Ah well, she thought to herself. This was still incredibly enjoyable.

Ginny, being the birthday girl was given the pleasure of slipping the tattered yellow dress over his head, and Draco frowned to watch her adjust the material at his hips. Harry slipped off his pants and looked at Draco.

"Happy now?" He asked.

"Now that I have the picture of you in a dress burned into my mind, I don't think I can ever be happy again. Other than that though, yes, I am extremely satisfied," he gloated.

"Can I get dressed now?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Just a moment. Hey Creevey, mind taking Potter's picture? You know how much he loves the attention." Harry's wordless protest died in his mouth, as a sudden flash caught him off guard.

"Sorry Harry," Colin did look apologetic, "but this is just too good a picture to pass up." Then again he had never liked the looks of that Creevey kid.

When Harry got back from changing into his normal clothes, Draco was thinking up a dare for Hermione. He blushed remembering how Katie had had to help him undo the stupid latch on the bra. He had smeared the lipstick off onto the back of his hand first thing, and the blush was quick to go too, but he still had on the black eyeliner and mascara.

"Dare you to send Umbridge a letter from Firenze." To Draco's surprise, Hermione readily agreed.

"Gladly, that woman is a wicked toad." Draco started, then remembered everything the woman had done to the trio in their fifth year, and decided not to comment.

"Katie, truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"Dare," Katie replied. Hermione grinned mischievously.

"I dare you to…" She trailed off dramatically.

"Hurry up Hermione," Ron commented. Katie just waited patiently for the girl to finish.

"French Harry," she finished.  
"What?" Harry gasped. Katie turned to him almost shyly in spite of their closeness earlier. She leaned up on her toes, to gently press her lips against his and snake her tongue into his warm mouth. Despite being rather flustered, Harry mimicked her, which seemed to work rather well. Ron's voice interrupted them.

"You two can stop any time." Harry silently cursed Ron and his sense of timing, but the two did part. Despite it being her turn, Katie left since she wanted to rest up for Quidditch practice the next morning. Harry was a little disappointed though he knew this was true. However, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep yet, so he stayed.

It was determined that it was now Harry's turn so he asked Neville, who chose truth.

"Who do you like?" Neville blushed and stammered while shooting a rather indiscrete look at Luna. Luckily for him, she was gazing at a large picture on the wall of mermaids giggling and flirting with a boy in a green cap with a red feather.

"Ahh, " Harry nodded at him, "Alright then, your turn Neville." Neville turned to Hermione who also picked truth.

"What are you afraid of?" Hermione thought for a bit, carefully composing her answer.

"I'm afraid of failing."

"Figures," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Not so much in the terms of tests or exams, but life. I'm afraid that even with all of my schooling I won't be able to make anything of myself. I know that I have the ability but I'm not sure whether or not I'd be able to put it to use." Hermione's confession was quite sobering, as most of them had at one point felt the same way. Ginny reassured Hermione of this fact and Ron added,

"Blimey Hermione, if not even you can make it in the wizarding world, how're the rest of us going to survive?" Even Malfoy didn't quite feel up to a snide remark for this one.

"Anyway," Hermione smiled to lighten the mood, "back to the game. Neville, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he announced bravely.

"I dare you to kiss Luna." Neville blanched. Luna tuned in suddenly and saw Neville just standing there stock-still.

"Okay Neville," Luna smiled at him before slamming him into a wall with her small body. She then proceeded to snog his brains out. The others stared at them in amazement. Malfoy was slightly disgusted but both Ron and Harry were gaping like fish, their mouths wide open.

Draco began to wonder whether Luna had simply been feigning ignorance at Dean's question earlier. Breaking away from Neville, Luna commented on Snargaluff hypnosis techniques, and Draco dismissed the thought.

"Well I'm going to bed," Luna smiled her slightly loopy smile at them all, "Goodnight."

"I'll walk you back to your dorm," Neville put in eagerly and the two of them walked out of the lavatory linking arms.

"Malfoy," Draco looked up when he heard his name. "Truth or dare?" Ginny asked him, her brown eyes flashing towards him intently.

"Dare," he answered hoping her dare would bring them closer together again.

"Dare you to go skinny dipping in the lake for five minutes." She gazed at him innocently. Draco was fuming.

"Fine little weasel, let's go."

"Now?" she asked.

"Well you can't bloody well expect me to go in the middle of the day can you Weasley?"

"I thought you were calling me Ginny?" She asked sounding a bit disappointed. Although, Draco thought, he may have been reading too far into it and just hearing what he wanted to hear.

"Fine then Ginny," he overly enunciated her name, "let's go."

"We're coming too," Ron burst out, probably thinking he was going to rape her or something.

"Whatever," Draco glared, "You may as well all come." The seven of them bundled up their cloaks as they snuck out of the lavatory, through the halls and finally out the front door. They didn't run into anyone thankfully which Potter and his friends seemed to think was their doing since they were guiding them using a small tattered piece of parchment.

The lawn was already wet with dew, and the air outside was cool despite it being late May. They stopped a short distance from the mass of water, and Malfoy ordered them to turn around all the while thinking how ironic this whole night had turned out to be. No matter what he did or had done someone was going to see him naked tonight. However, if he could help it, not Potter and company.

When he was certain everyone had their backs turned and eyes shut, Malfoy quickly stripped off his rope, jeans and tight black t-shirt. His black silk boxers were the last to go as he glanced quickly around him. Just before his toes hit the water, Ginny peered quickly around her shoulder and saw Malfoy's pale, muscular form slide into the water. She almost laughed at how perfect his buttocks were but she was afraid to give herself away. As soon as she heard the first audible splash, she turned around fully and gave Malfoy her full attention.

Draco winced as his toes touched the water. It was fricken cold and they obviously expected him to go a lot further in than he was. Not to mention he knew he would rather be in the water than have Granger, Holly (for some reason he didn't feel inclined to call Holly by her surname,) and Ginny see him naked. He wouldn't be too pleased to have Potter, Weasley or Creevey looking at him either, but they were guys and had no doubt seen it all before. He cringed as he waded in further and certain parts of him were not taking too kindly to the decrease in temperature. He was in just past his waist and made a small splash to let the others know they could look. He was pleased to see Ginny turn right away. She stood watching him for a moment before reassuring the others it was okay to look.

Ginny knew she was gawking at him, but his abs were gorgeous and she savoured the moment when he was there for her eyes only. Not wanting to be too obvious though, she quickly informed the others they could look. Holly grinned at Ginny after surreptitiously checking out Malfoy. Malfoy simply smirked back.

"You need to go a bit deeper than that," Ginny called out loud enough for Malfoy to hear.

"What you don't enjoy the view Weas-Ginny?" Draco smiled suggestively, though his smile was more of a grimace.

"Sorry Malfoy but looks aren't everything, and besides we had a deal." As much as it pained her, she knew it had to be said.

"God, if you knew how much I was suffering already," he hissed, and the guys all exchanged knowing grins. Ginny smiled as well; having had six brothers she knew exactly what Malfoy was going on about.

Malfoy ducked under the water quickly, and sighed as he looked down.

"How much longer," he asked, not so smug now that his teeth were chattering.

"Just another minute."

"Good," Draco gritted his teeth. When the time came, he ordered them to turn around once more and they complied. He wished he had thought to bring a towel.

"Hey Draco," Draco was caught off guard by the use of his first name. "I saw you didn't bring a towel but I brought one if you'd care for it," Ginny continued. "Just come over here and get it." She held the towel enticingly behind her back her eyes still clamped shut. Draco hesitated wondering whether there was a catch. He shrugged and decided to take his chances. He walked up to Ginny and took the towel from her outstretched arm, brushing her hand unnecessarily. Feeling brave he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear,

"Don't think you're off the hook yet little weasel." Her shoulders tightened, but other than that simple movement, she did nothing to betray her feelings.

He dried himself off, muttering a quick drying charm as he went. Then he threw on his clothes, not wanting to be caught unawares. When he was finished, they made their way back up to the loo, narrowly avoiding Peeves who would've liked nothing more than to dive bomb them with dung bombs and alert Filch.

Back in the lavatory they continued their game, Draco now extremely wary of taking dares from anyone. Despite this, Draco felt inclined to take Weasley up on his offer. When Draco refused to take his dare, Ron told him he would agree to let Draco give him a dare if Draco consented to his. Being a Slytherin, Draco knew that Weasley was no match compared to him.

"Go ahead Weasley."

"I dare you to ask out Moaning Myrtle."

"WHAT?" As soon as he finished his outburst he went deathly silent. "Fine, I will later." He replied thoughtfully.

"It has to be in front of at least one of us." Ron stated worried Malfoy would somehow cheat his way out of it.

"Okay. Now it's your turn," Malfoy let his most wicked smile spread across his face. Ron's own smile faltered as he faced Malfoy.

"I dare you to tattoo Malfoy across your chest." His wicked grin turned smug. Ron flipped.

"No bloody way am I doing that!"

"We had an agreement," Malfoy said solemnly, his eyes amused. It took a few minutes but finally Ron was calm enough to allow Holly to plaster the tattoo stencil's block letters across his chest, right under his collarbone.

"How long do these things last?" He asked Hermione.

"Henna tattoos last awhile, sometimes months. Depending on how often you wash, that is." She told him sympathetically. As soon as it was done, Ron stormed off in a huff, and Hermione followed trying to calm him down.

"Well then," Harry smiled, "Ginny, truth or dare?" Knowing Harry had no reason to get back at her, Ginny chose dare.

"I dare you and Malfoy to switch clothes."

"HARRY!" Ginny shrieked at him.

"Sorry Gin, but Malfoy deserves it."

"Does that include underwear?" Draco asked, "Because quite frankly I doubt it'll fit." Ginny sent Harry a death stare.

"No, I'm not _that _cruel Ginny. Although I do think Draco needs to at least wear a bra."

"I can live with that," Ginny said, surprising both boys. Draco quickly ditched all but his boxers.

"What? It's not like you guys haven't already seen me like this tonight." Which was true for the most part.

"Are you wearing silk boxers?" Ginny couldn't help but ask Malfoy.

"Mmhmm." It's a shame we're not switching underwear, Ginny thought for a moment, though imagining him wearing her cotton bikini underwear was a bit awkward. Although, she chuckled to herself, I bet the lake already helped make it possible.

Ginny ditched her (rather short) black skirt and emerald blouse. Still under her long black robe, she deftly undid her bra and passed it to Malfoy. Doing so brought a blush to her fair cheeks, but it was worth it just to see the look on Malfoy's face. He was blushing madly though he tried to hide it as he grabbed the black bra. The sides were lacy and the front was attached with a criss-cross of string. Ginny hadn't expected anyone would see it, but she felt like wearing something different than her usual, something more grown up. Malfoy's eyes were practically bulging out of his head.

Harry just looked impressed at how fast she had managed to take it off.

"Mind passing over your clothes Malfoy?" She motioned to the pile on the floor at his feet.

"Uh yeah. Right." He threw over his worn jeans and tight black shirt, which was rather baggy on Ginny. The jeans were also way too big, but Ginny found they were quite comfortable.

Meanwhile, Draco was struggling to pull the skirt over his bony hips.

"There's a zipper on the side," Ginny informed him. Draco looked, and sure enough there was. The skirt went on easily after that. Much like Harry, Draco was quite inept at putting on a bra. He was too proud, well embarrassed actually, to ask for help though.

"Here," Ginny smirked as she walked over. "Let me help."

"I don't need any help," Draco protested.

"Really?" She gazed at him sceptically. He struggled a bit longer before giving in.

Harry laughed, and Draco shot him a dirty look.

"Like you're so much better at it Potter." That shut him up pretty quickly. Ginny handed him two washcloths so that it would fit better. She let him do up the blouse on his own, knowing he was capable considering their uniforms had just as many buttons.

Harry took one final look at his creation before heading off to bed. He wasn't that tired, but he definitely wasn't interested in Ginny and Malfoy's combined wrath.

"Looking good Malfoy," he said as he parted. "Maybe now Goyle will finally notice you." By the time Malfoy reached him he had thrown on his invisibility cloak and fled.

Malfoy was seething as he made his way back to the small circle. He quickly undid Ginny's skirt and handed it back to her. She slipped it on over his jeans before she took them off and handed them back. Malfoy swiftly undid the many buttons down the front of her blouse. Now came the part he was dreading, how to get the infernal contraption off of him.

Ginny giggled in spite of herself. Draco's black silk boxers and her lacy black bra matched in a way that made the whole thing seem almost planned.

"What?" Draco asked not the least bit amused.

"You, well we actually, match." He continued to stare at her his eyebrow furrowed. "I'll do it," she ordered, knowing he would refuse her offer to help. He let her, and she undid the clasp. The two crumpled up washcloths fell to the floor. Ginny took her bra and managed to put it on under Draco's baggy shirt. She was about to pull it off when he stopped her.

"You keep it," Draco told her. "It looks better on you anyway." Besides, Draco wanted her to have it as a reminder of him and everything that had happened between them tonight.

Ginny smiled happily, as she subtly breathed in the delicious smell of cologne that clung to his, her shirt, she corrected herself. Though in her mind it would always be his.

"Hey Malfoy, truth or dare?" Holly asked him. She had been quiet most of the game, lulling them all into a false sense of security because she had a few good ones she wanted to do.

"Dare," Draco answered, since there wasn't much else these Gryffindors could do to him.

"Tomorrow you have to recommend a brand of shampoo to Snape."

"I seriously feel like all of you are out to get me," he complained. "Though I have to admit, that was good." Holly beamed at him. She certainly was cheerful that one.

"Ginny?" he asked her, and she was pleased to note that despite Ron leaving, he still called her Ginny. She felt rebellious, so she picked dare.

"I dare you to kiss Holly." Course, he wasn't calling Holly by her last name either… Ginny shrugged and moved over to where Holly was standing, looking quite amused. Ginny kissed her on the cheek nonchalantly.

Draco was surprised at how casual they were about it, but that also made it irritating.

"Is that all?" He demanded.

"Guess you should have been more specific," Ginny's cocky gaze fell on him, as she raised her eyebrow. "Seems only fair that it should be Holly's turn now," she commented. Holly readily took her up on her offer.

"Collin, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Collin answered. He had picked truths throughout most of the game, and now that mostly everyone in the circle was a close friend, he felt comfortable enough to try something different.

"I dare you to wear a thong tomorrow."

"Seriously?" She nodded. "I don't even own a thong!"

"Well Ron seems to have some," Holly gestured to the cardboard box.

"They're not actually his," Ginny reassured Collin.

"Yeah and that makes it sooo much better," Collin said sarcastically. "You are a demon, woman." Collin's scornfully glared at his so-called best friend.

"I know, but you still love me right?" Collin was beginning to doubt that statement.

"Sure, sure whatever Holly. Now it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Collin hadn't expected her to choose dare, especially after what she had done to him, but that suited him just fine.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?" Ginny, already knowing the answer to this one, burst into a fit of giggles.

"Dammit Creevey," Holly said, though she knew she had deserved it.

"Anytime Holly darling."

"Fine. A couple summers ago,"

"Wait, wasn't this last summer?" Ginny interrupted.

"Okay, so last summer we had a huge family reunion with my dad's side of the family. The Woods," she clarified though there was no confusion.

"We went on a camping trip, and the weather was gorgeous. The beaches were sandy and-"

"Just get on with it," Collin pressured her.

"Basically my cousins and I decided to have a huge game of truth or dare on the beach. It was in the evening, and it was beginning to get dark but it was light enough to see one another. My cousin Oliver," she spat out the name disdainfully, "dared me to skinny dip in the lake. Which I figured was no big deal compared to some of the other things people had been dared to do. I went into the water, which was a bit chilly but not too bad. I ducked under, and when I came up, my cousins had all disappeared. So had my clothes. They didn't even leave me a towel."

"So what did you do?" Draco asked curiously, extremely glad she was telling this story _after_ his time in the lake.

"I looked around me for something to cover up with, but the best thing I could find was a small piece of driftwood. I used it to cover up my crotch, put my arm in front of my chest and stormed off to my campsite, the entire time wishing I were old enough to apparate. That's not even the worst part," she informed them. "When I got back to my campsite, my entire family was there. My cousins were all snickering at me, though as soon as I glared at them they stopped. I didn't even get the chance to explain myself, and now every Christmas, most of my relatives send me clothes because they think I'm trying to be a nudist." There was a moment of shocked silence, and then everyone, including Holly, was killing themselves laughing.

"Okay, so I may have exaggerated that last part," Holly got out, tears of mirth streaming out of her eyes. "They did let me explain, and my cousins were unmercifully punished. Although most of my relatives do send me clothes for Christmas, it's because they think I have a nice body and need nice clothes to cover it. Then again, they probably just don't want me walking around naked…" she trailed off.

"Oh Holly," Ginny shook her head.

"Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Dare obviously." Holly glanced briefly at Draco who was still shirtless.

"I dare you to blow a raspberry on Malfoy's abs, er stomach I mean."

"I hate you Holly." Ginny stated calmly, though Holly knew what she really meant was oh my god! Holly, I love you! Thank you soooooo much! Let me worship you at your feet and feed you fresh pineapple. Or something like that.

"Is that a yes?" Holly nudged her.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed trying to sound bored, though her pulse was racing madly.

Ginny knelt beside Draco, who was sitting with his legs straight out in front of him.

"Would you mind lying down," Ginny asked him hesitantly. "It would make this a whole lot easier."

Draco's mind was whirling. He had no idea what a 'raspberry' was or why lying down would make it easier. It was probably something sexual since Ginny was so uncomfortable. To be honest, the fact that she was blushing before she even did anything was a bit nerve wracking as well.

Ginny stared at Draco's stomach; he really did have nice abs. A thin trail of blonde hair went down his stomach and she couldn't help but follow it down to where it was cut off by the top of his silk boxers. She knew she was staring, but she couldn't help herself, he was gorgeous.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Draco commented, nerves destroying the edge to his normally mocking tone. Draco froze as she leaned her lips towards his flat stomach, which was suddenly churning with butterflies. He gasped as her lips touched his bare skin, then she blew on his stomach. Her lips tickled the wispy hairs on his midriff and pretty soon he was laughing.

"Is that what a raspberry is?" He asked still amused though Ginny had long since moved away.

"You didn't know?" Holly was perturbed.

"Yeah, mothers do that to their babies to make them laugh," Ginny added.

"What did you think a raspberry was then Malfoy?" Holly asked.

Draco quickly became very interested in the wall and ignored their pleading to tell them what he had thought.

"Truth or dare Malfoy?"

"Truth."

"What did you think a raspberry was?" Ginny cocked her head at him, curious.

"Actually I change my mind, I choose dare."

"Fine by me," Ginny smirked. "I dare you to kiss your best friend. On the cheek is fine." Holly sighed with disappointment. Draco however, looked horrified. Even though Blaise Zabini was his best friend, that wouldn't stop him from killing Draco for kissing him.

"Why my best friend?"

"Well Holly's my best friend, and you made me kiss her."

"Hey!" Collin interjected, "What about me?"

"Collin, you're a guy."

"Oh yeah."

"Come on Malfoy it won't be that bad."

"You don't know Blaise, he'll kill me."

"But you two are friends, best friends." Holly protested.

"Doesn't matter."

"Please Draco," Ginny begged. "You can blow him a kiss for all I care. Unless you'd rather tell us…"

"Fine, I'll do that then." The combined use of his first name and her compromise made the dare bearable. Holly still looked rather put out though.

Draco dared Ginny to jump into the pool-sized bathtub topless.

"Told you I'd get you back."

"I'm not wearing a bathing suit, so what do I wear on the bottom?" Ginny questioned him.

"Whatever you want," he answered. Ginny settled on a pair of frilly pink underwear from Ron's box, not caring to get her own wet. She didn't even feel the least bit embarrassed by them. They were so frilly she couldn't even imagine them as underwear; instead she regarded them as really hideous swimsuit bottoms. The topless thing was a little awkward though. She turned her back to them, and asked them not to look.

Much like Ginny, Draco didn't heed her warning but instead chose to peek behind his back to watch. She stripped off his black shirt, baggy on her lithe frame and tossed it on the ground. Next went her bra, and Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked extremely graceful somehow, despite the hideous pink frills that were covering her backside. She cupped her breasts with her hands and jumped into the warm soapy water.

Ginny felt extremely relaxed in the enormous tub. She turned around to see Draco watching her. The first thing she did was look down, although with the amount of foam in the tub, she had nothing to worry about. She smiled sweetly at him, and he stared back at her before she let the others know they could look. She hadn't really needed them to turn around since they would only see her bare back, but it would've felt odd to undress in front of them. (And by them she really only meant Draco and Collin.) Eventually Ginny got out and the game resumed.

Draco and Ginny were going at it so fiercely that Holly and Collin were afraid of being caught in the crossfire. It was as though the game had suddenly become an intense thing between just the two of them and Holly and Collin were quickly forgotten. They didn't really mind sitting on the periphery and taking it all in though. It was rather amusing for both of them to watch the sparks fly. Ginny's latest dare took the cake though.

"I dare you to be nice for one full day."

"Nice," Draco scoffed. "I'm a Slytherin, we're not 'nice' people."

"I think you could be. If you tried that is."

"Fine, then I dare you to go without clothes under your robe tomorrow." They had given up asking a while ago, now they just dared each other.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Can I at least wear underwear?"

He debated momentarily, "Okay fine."

"You have to put ice cubes down your pants in the Great Hall during breakfast." He groaned. "And I have to see you do it," she continued.

"How long?" He questioned.

"How long 'til what?"

"I can take them out."

"Oh you can't take them out, you have to wait until they melt." She grinned wickedly at him.

"You can't be serious."

"Alright then, you can take them out after five minutes. Have fun fishing them out of your pants while everyone's watching you." Draco cursed, but he couldn't help but admire Ginny's daring.

Somewhere around then Holly and Collin had snuck out of the room, but Ginny and Draco hadn't even noticed.

"Let's switch back to asking first," Draco suggested. "I'm tired of doing only dares."

"That's only because mine are better."

"You only wish. Truth or dare Ginny?"

"Truth."

"What is my best quality?" Ginny thought hard about her answer. "Is it my intelligence, wit, charm?" He trailed off.

"I would have to say your modesty."

"Oh aren't you the funny one Weasley. Guess the twins aren't the only jokesters in the family."

"First off, it's Ginny, not Weasley. Second, I was going to give you a straight answer but you wouldn't shut up." She stopped.

"Well then Ginny," he drawled lazily. "What's your answer?" Despite his casual indifference, Draco was dying to know Ginny's answer.

"You are honest."

"Is that another joke Weasley?" he asked irritated, reverting back to using her surname.

"No, it isn't," she replied, quite serious. "I don't mean honest in the goody two shoes type of way. No doubt you've lied about some things, but then again who hasn't. What I mean is that you're yourself. You insult my brother, and you're openly hostile to most of the school but that's because that's how you feel." She paused to breathe since her rant took a lot of air. "You don't pretend to be something you're not, and I like that about you."

Draco didn't quite know what to make of her statement. To say that it surprised him would be an understatement. Him, Draco Malfoy was honest? It was almost laughable, and yet she believed it to be true. He found himself wishing it were, if only for her sake.

"Any time Malfoy," she told him, and he realized he must have missed the question.

"Truth," he replied promptly. "Ginny," he said before she could get in another word, "You can call me Draco you know."

"Alright then Draco," she smiled to herself and they continued on with the game.

"I almost forgot," Draco exclaimed a short while later, smacking his hand to his head in a nearly comical manner.

"Forgot what?" Ginny asked confused.

"I have to ask out Moaning Myrtle." He told her almost gleefully.

"Seriously?" Ginny was beginning to question his sanity.

"Yeah. Oi! Myrtle!" He bellowed, walking around the large lavatory. "Come out, I've got something important to ask you." Ginny scanned the room, and sure enough, she watched a small waif of a ghost pour herself out of one of the bathtub's numerous faucets.

"What do you want?" She simpered at him. "Hey," she stopped to stare at him appreciatively. "You're even better looking than the last boy I saw in here. Course, he was fully naked." She sighed wistfully, gazing none too discretely at Draco's bare chest. Beside him, Ginny's hands had clenched into tight fists.

"Er, right," Draco said, beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out-" She quickly cut him off with an ecstatic,

"YES!" Though Draco resumed talking.

"With my friend," he said the word as though it left a bitter taste in his mouth, "Ron Weasley." Draco finished.

Ginny's jaw dropped, and tears streamed down her face from suppressed laughter. Luckily Myrtle didn't notice because she had eyes only for Draco.

"Ron," she questioned him, "Is that the redheaded boy?"

"Yeah," he said, relieved that she took the bait. "He wanted me to ask you out for him. Must've been too shy to ask himself I reckon." Draco snickered but Myrtle was too distracted to notice.

"He threw a book at me," she reminisced, her voice turned thoughtful. "It figures that the only reason he did that was because he liked me." She giggled. "Boys," Myrtle shook her head at him. "Guess I'll find him tomorrow and let him know my answer." Myrtle slid through the cold grey wall, with one last wink at Draco.

Before turning to Draco, Ginny waited a moment to make sure she was really gone. He was chuckling to himself when she turned on him.

"I can't believe you did that!" She exclaimed, staring at him with a mixture of scorn and amusement spread across her face. Then she started laughing and couldn't stop.

"Don't look at me like that," he reprimanded her. Though if he had his way, he wouldn't want her to take her eyes off him, no matter the expression. "He asked me to ask out Moaning Myrtle. He didn't say who to ask her out for." Her laughter had petered out, and she smiled at him, still shaking her head.

"You are unbelievable."

"Why thank you m'lady. You're pretty spectacular yourself."

"Mmhmm, sure." She humoured him, though her voice belayed serious doubt about his statement. "I believe it was your turn Draco."

"Oh yeah. Truth or dare Ginny?"

"Truth."

"What is my most attractive body part?"

"You are unbelievable," she repeated scornfully.

"I know, but that's hardly an answer."

"You are so vain!" She burst out for lack of an answer. Quite frankly she didn't know what was more attractive, his eyes, hair, or lightly muscled arms. And the abs! She couldn't forget the abs.

"Myrtle thought I was attractive," he responded, having noticed Ginny's face tighten as the spectre watched him. "I'm pretty sure Holly did too," he added, waiting for her reaction.

No doubt she does, Ginny thought to herself, knowing she couldn't blame her friend for that. He was just trying to make her jealous, and as infuriating as that was it was working.

"Well then why don't you call Myrtle back here?" She demanded angrily.

"Because I don't care about Myrtle's opinion, I want to know what you think."

"Well I don't have an answer for you." For a moment he looked disappointed.

"How about a dare then?" He brightened suddenly.

"Like I have any other choice," Ginny grumbled. Draco only smiled. "Go ahead Draco, I'm waiting."

"Well I can't keep a beautiful lady waiting now can I?" He grinned deviously at her. "I dare you to kiss a Slytherin."

"Alright," Ginny agreed easily, which surprised Draco immensely. "Guess I'll just go find Blaise then." She headed towards the exit.

"You'll do no such thing," Draco placed himself directly in front of her.

"Oh, did you have someone else in mind?" She feigned surprise at him.

"No, I just wanted to make a small adjustment to the dare if you don't mind."

"Fine by me," she agreed, knowing he couldn't dare her to kiss him directly as Ron already had.

"I dare you to kiss a Slytherin in the same room as you."

"Guess I'll have to wait then. It must be Blaise's lucky day tomorrow, first you, then me. Course we could both kiss him at the same time, though that might be a bit awkward," she mused. Ginny made to move away, but Draco grabbed her firmly by the shoulders so that she was facing him. She looked into his grey blue eyes which were staring intently back at her. He leaned in closer to her, never breaking eye contact. In a husky voice just loud enough for her to hear, he whispered,

"Shut up and kiss me Gryff." Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and Draco moved his hands to her waist as she stood on her toes to reach him. Their lips connected and Draco felt the same thrill he had felt earlier course through his body. Her mouth was slightly parted and the soft pressure of her lips against his own was driving him mad. He tentatively touched his tongue to her lips, but unlike before he was able to slide it into her warm mouth. Draco felt a jolt of satisfaction as her tongue joined his. Their mouths continued to move as one, lips pressing harder, hungrily begging for more. Draco held Ginny tightly in his arms, feeling the happiest he had in years. He wanted to hold her safe in his arms forever, but knew he couldn't. She seemed to realize it too, and gently brought her mouth away from his. Ginny buried her head in his chest, and Draco just held her there, feeling her heart beat rapidly against his own. He wasn't sure how long they stood like this, tangled up in each other's arms but he didn't mind a bit.

"Draco," Ginny spoke eventually, her throaty voice muffled by his chest, effectively breaking his train of thought. "Truth or dare," she finished quietly.

"Truth." He answered.

"What happens tomorrow?" She asked her eyes downcast as though she already knew his answer. He tipped her chin up with one hand, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Remember earlier when I asked you what was the best thing I could ever give you?" She nodded rather sadly. "If you want, you can have me. We can be together but only if you want to because it is your birthday after all and I know your family isn't really fond of me and Ron'll probably flip and-" He was babbling and she cut off his words with her lips.

"I would love that." She nuzzled his neck, her lips moving down it slowly.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to force you."

"You're not, believe me." She smiled at his uncharacteristically worried expression, though it quickly turned devious.

"Truth or dare?" He asked her for the last time.

"Truth."

"Did my present beat Ron's?" She laughed and he kissed her smack on the mouth grinning.


End file.
